


Fairy Tale

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that.' ~ Michael Leunig</p><p>Romance isn't entirely dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my CinnamonBun Muse for prompting this crack; and to Neal and Kira themselves, for fueling my imagination with their lovey-dovey kissy-face shenanigans this weekend. ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

A bubble glass, and a slotted spoon. An ounce of the clear, green, herbal liquid, and a sugar cube. The slow drip...drip...drip of the chilled, purified water from the back of the fridge...the sugar dissolving into solution...and the louche was complete.

Neal inhaled deeply, the herbal scents wafting to his nose as the absinthe clouded in the glass. "Perfect..." he murmured, setting the first glass on the counter top before beginning a second preparation.

Kira leaned forward on the couch, picking up another square of angel food cake to dip into the chocolate fondue. The creaking of the old leather beneath her drew Neal's attention, and he glanced over, a soft smile spreading across his face as he watched her delicately dip the cake and tip her head back, sticking her tongue out to catch the drips of chocolate sauce as they fell.

 _So fuckin' beautiful..._ Neal thought. So beautiful, and so perfect... The dampened firelight played on her delicate features, reflecting in her eyes, darkening her lips to a deep wine-red, and shading her hair to a glossy near-black, shining with glimmers of teal and green, like the feathers of a raven in the sun...

He gave himself a shake, grinning to himself as he dropped his gaze to the glass he was about to louche. God damn, he had it bad.

The second glass clouded as the sugared water dripped in, and he reached into his pocket, studying Kira from beneath his eyelashes as he slipped a small object to the bottom of the glass. He set the second glass beside the first, grinning deeper. Perfectly concealed.

Perfect.

"Hey, gorgeous - you ready for a nightcap?" he called out softly, gesturing to the drinks in front of him.

Kira glanced up with a smile, and his heart skipped a beat. Gods above, how lucky was he...

"I'm always ready for absinthe," she purred, leaning back into the cushions and extending a graceful arm as he approached with the glasses cradled in his palms.

"M'lady..." Neal bowed slightly, settling to the couch beside her, and handed over the absinthe carefully. "The green fairy has graced us..."

She chuckled softly, her fingertips brushing lightly over his hand and lingering a moment before she accepted the glass.

Neal let out a soft breath, shivering slightly at her touch. Even after all this time... Shaking his head, he mirrored her actions as she brought the glass up to her lips.

She took a sip, closing her eyes with a slow smile as the alcohol flushed her face, and Neal's eyes darkened, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek.

Kira nuzzled into his touch with a soft sigh, her lips parting as she opened her eyes.

He set his glass on the table, shifting to face her on the couch. Unable to resist, he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his, drawing her into a slow, lingering kiss.

The fire popped and crackled as the logs settled, sending a shower of sparks up the flue, and Kira drew back, the spell broken. Giving him a teasing smile, she again raised the glass to her lips, turning away to watch the flames flicker and dance.

Automatically, Neal moved closer, leaning into her body and brushing her hair back from her face. Holding it off her neck, he pressed soft kisses to the pale skin of her throat, and she responded with a soft sound, arching toward his mouth as her eyes slipped closed once more.

His fingers trailed down her arm as his lips moved up to her jaw...his breath ghosting warmly past her ear as he palmed the small of her back...  
his mouth and hands drifted over her face and body almost reverently, and she accepted his worshipping touch, eyes remaining closed, still sipping slowly at the absinthe in her hand.

A faint *clink* drifted up from her glass, and Kira's eyes fluttered open as Neal slowly sat back, his lips trailing lightly across her cheek as his gaze met hers.

"Neal...there's...what did you..."

Her words trailed off as she poured the dregs of her drink into her palm.

Moving quickly, Neal took her hand, bending over to lap up the remaining liquid from her palm before closing his lips around the object she'd found at the bottom of her glass. Sitting back slowly, he flashed her a quick grin, allowing her only a glimpse of the item in his mouth before bringing his hand up to his lips.

"So," Neal murmured, closing his fingers tightly around the object of interest in his hand, "I've been doing a lot of thinking' lately, 'bout how happy I am right now, and how you've made me feel..." He paused a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "...Haven't been this happy in a very long time, and, well...you know how hard it is for me to say stuff sometimes...but..." He leaned in, kissing Kira softly as she frowned prettily, struggling to follow his ramblings.

"Neal...what..." Kira poked impatiently at his hand, silently demanding.

"Hmm?" he hummed, playing innocent, smiling wider as her mouth twisted into a grimacing pout. "Oh...this here?" he asked, turning his arm over and opening his hand, revealing an emerald and amethyst ring, set in platinum.

She stared at the ring a moment, and lifted her questioning gaze to his face, her eyes widening as he picked up the ring and slid to one knee on the floor in front of her.

"So! There's a question that usually goes along with shit like this..." Neal continued, clearing his throat slightly as the butterflies began to assert themselves. "And you know how much I love you...I mean, pretty much, you're right up there with Andy..."

Kira snorted loudly, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, okay...like I could ever compete with Andy..."

Neal bit his lip, allowing his nerves to show in that unguarded moment, and Kira's expression softened, her head tipping to the side as she raised her hand to touch his face.

"...What are you trying to say?" she murmured.

"So, um...I guess, uh... I just gotta know..." he stammered to an abrupt halt, his cheeks flushing hot in embarrassment. "...Is Skibby gonna be my best man," he finally blurted out, "Or are you gonna be my maid of honor?"

"Oh, my _God,_ Neal..." Kira's head fell back as peals of laughter burst out of her. "I'd say, 'put that little bitch in a tuxedo,' seriously - I'd love to see that shit!"

Neal blinked quickly, uncertainty and a hint of disappointment reflecting in his eyes. "Oh...uh...okay..." he murmured, biting his trembling lip and looking down at the ring in his equally-trembling fingers. "...You know his color's prob'ly gonna be purple, right?"

Kira frowned in confusion a moment, and then slugged his arm hard as realization dawned. "No, you asshole - I'll be wearing _green_ at the altar next to you, fuck you very much!" She snatched the ring out of his fingers easily, studying the perfect shape and color of the emerald in the center of the setting. "God, it's gorgeous..." she whispered, running her fingertip lightly over the stone and its two perfectly-matched, flanking amethysts, and then she held it out to him with her left hand. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked softly, her voice as gentle as the touch she brushed against his palm as she laid the ring there, allowing her fingers to linger. "Aren't you gonna put it on me?"

Neal stared back at her with wide, dark eyes. "...Is that a yes?"

Kira snorted again, shaking her head, "Just put the fucking ring on my finger, fiancé," she commanded, her voice at once tender and rich with throaty laughter. "We've got a wedding to plan."


End file.
